The Court Martial of Margaret Houlihan
by Paulina'sHM
Summary: Margaret has gotten herself in some trouble. How will she cope and who will help her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm back for another MASH installment. I hope you all like the idea. I'm doing Evidence at the moment as a Law subject, so this story sort of popped into my head. Please enjoy and let me know what you think :-)

* * *

Margaret sat in her dress uniform looking toward the front of the room. All she saw was the Judge who was presiding over this particular court martial. This was the court martial of Margaret Houlihan.

Suddenly Margaret felt the urge to look around the room, but she was afraid that she would get into even more trouble. The worst of the situation was that she had done nothing wrong. However, she knew that her past would come back to bite her at some point. The point was now.

_Why the hell is this happening to me? I know it's the first day of this thing, but I'm already sure that I'll be found guilty. I mean, who's going to believe a female Major over a two-star General? I know I would, but these regular army bozos wouldn't. Wow! I guess Hawkeye, Trapper and BJ had a bigger influence on me than I thought._

Suddenly, Margaret heard her name called. She was about to testify.

" … I really don't like to talk badly about people, especially about someone with a higher rank than me, but I am under oath. I did not make sexual advances toward the General. He made sexual advances toward me and I turned him down. I guess he couldn't let anyone else think that he was about to cheat on his wife whom I happen to be friends with."

The Judge simply looked at Margaret carefully as she finished her recount of the events that led to the court martial.

"Thank you Major. You may step down now."

Margaret quickly got up and went to sit at her spot next to her lawyer.

"I think there is sufficient evidence for this court martial to proceed. These hearings will resume in one month and I would like both parties to present their witnesses at this time. This hearing is adjourned."

Margaret sat there is disbelief.

_This is real now. Who can I call as a witness?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Here's another installment of this story. This is a little filler to understand the wonderful HM relationship. I hope you enjoy it :-)

* * *

Hawkeye sat at the beach near his house in Crabapple Cove watching the waves crash along the shore. He'd done a lot lately – think – and he just couldn't seem to stop doing it. He always thought of two people the most – BJ and Margaret. It had been almost a year since the Korean War had ended and Hawkeye was really no step closer to being himself. When it began to get dark, the younger Pierce decided to go back home and join his dad for dinner.

"Hey Dad! I'm back!"

Hawkeye walked around the kitchen and dining room area, but he couldn't find his dad anywhere.

"I'm in the bedroom! Come on up!"

Hawkeye ran up the stairs of the old Victorian home two at a time until he reached the top and knocked on his dad's bedroom door.

"Come in son. You know that you don't have to knock on the door … during the day anyway."

Hawkeye gave a look of mock disgust. "Dad, please … Can we not talk about that?"

The elder Pierce gave a warm heart-felt laugh, very similar to his son's laughter.

"It's ok son. I was thinking that maybe we should go out to dinner. You know, take a break from cooking. We haven't been out for a while."

Hawkeye looked away feeling a bit nervous. Since his return from Korea, he hadn't done very well with people. Especially his home-town people. Everyone seemed so cheerful and blasé about everything that he wondered how they could possibly still see the world in that way. All he saw was death.

"Dad … I dunno … I'm not exactly very good with people lately, you know that."

"Son, you have to get out! You have to stop thinking about that woman someday."

"She's not just 'that woman' Dad, her name's Margaret. And I know I have to, but it's hard. She's the only one who ever really understood me."

"That's ironic considering the fact that you hated her at the beginning of the war."

Hawkeye gave his father a look that simply said that he didn't really understand at all. "I didn't hate her Dad, I just didn't understand how a nurse of such wonderful skill could date a guy who was surgically incompetent. At least that changed."

"Well son, I guess I'll never really know what you went through over there and that's ok. Why don't you call her if you can't stop thinking about her?"

Before Hawkeye could get the next word in, the phone to his home rang.

"Hello, Pierce residence."

"Hi Hawkeye, it's Madge. Someone called Margaret Houlihan is looking for you. Do you want to accept the call?"

Hawkeye couldn't believe the coincidence. "Yeah Madge, patch it through. Thanks."

As soon as he finished the sentence he heard a small 'hello?' on the phone.

"Margaret? Is that really you?"

Margaret couldn't help but wonder how surprised Hawkeye sounded. She guessed that he never expected to hear from her again. None of the MASH gang really did.

"Yeah, Hawkeye. It's me. How have you been?"

"Well, you know … ummm … yeah … I've been ok I guess. How about you?"

"Are you ok, Hawkeye? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm ok Margaret. Really. At least there's no Army food here!"

Margaret knew that Hawkeye was lying because he was covering his feelings up with jokes, but she didn't want to push him either. Maybe if she saw him, then she'd be able to really talk with him.

"True. I've been better Hawkeye. I don't wanna seem like I'm just calling to ask you a favour, but I really need a favour."

"Name it Margaret. You know I'm here to help."

"Well … I'm facing a court martial … please let me finish. A two-star General made advances towards me and I turned him down. I'm not a pushover anymore. Now he's accusing me of making sexual advances towards him! I'm facing the beginning of the court martial in a month and I was wondering … would you be a witness for me?"

Hawkeye was silent for a few seconds before he actually reacted.

"Of course! You knew that this would happen one day, didn't you?"

"I did. I knew the past would come back to make a grand entrance, but I never thought that I would be stuck in this mess."

Hawkeye contemplated a very important point in his head before voicing it out loud. "Margaret, you know that me and the Army don't have the best relationship. I may make things worse."

"That's a chance I need to take. I'm sure that when the Court sees your records as a doctor, they'll see that you're an exceptional surgeon. That should make things better."

"Well, I'm not a surgeon anymore, you know. I'm helping with Dad's practice."

"That doesn't mean that you're not a surgeon. You're just not practising anymore."

"Margaret, I'll be more than happy to be a witness if you think that'll help you."

"Thanks Hawkeye. It's on 1 September here at Fort Ord."

"Ok, who else are you getting for this?"

"I'm going to call Colonel Potter. I don't want to bother him now that he's retired, but he's a respected Colonel. They might listen to him."

"That's a great idea. He's Regular Army. What else do they want?"

"Well Hawk, I'll leave you to it. From the time, it must be dinner-time. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Yeah. Look, don't spend the whole month worrying like crazy. There's no point. Just get the witnesses you need so that when your trial begins, you are ready."

"Bye Hawkeye … and thanks."

"You're welcome."

As soon as Hawkeye hung up, he really couldn't believe the conversation he had just had and especially with whom he had it.

Daniel Pierce decided to make an appearance in the living room after his son had hung up. He hadn't wanted to interrupt whatever was happening.

"Who was that Hawkeye?"

"You won't believe it. It was Margaret. She called me."

Daniel really couldn't believe it either. "So, is she ok?"

"No. She's facing a court martial because a moronic two-star has accused her of sexual assault! Really! She asked me if I would testify on her behalf. I agreed. I'm just worried about one thing."

"What's that?"

"Her past is gonna come up and it won't be good for her. Her dad'll probably disown her and side with the General who is probably his friend. This is gonna ruin her regardless of the outcome."

"She'll be fine son. As long as she's innocent, she'll beat this."

"This is the Army Dad, you never know what's gonna happen."

* * *

So, what's going to happen? Next, Hawkeye goes to Fort Ord, sees some old friends and confides in Margaret.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry for the late update. It's taken me days to get this chapter up because my internet did not want to upload it! Oh well, it's here now and I hope you enjoy :-)

* * *

Hawkeye walked into Fort Ord feeling extremely uncomfortable in the surroundings. He wore a suit since he was no longer in the military and he itched all over. All he wanted to do was go home. But then again, Margaret needed help and he was capable of doing that. As he walked passed the female latrine, he heard what he thought was sobbing – female sobs – so he decided to knock on the door to see if the person was alright.

"Hello? Are you ok in there?"

The woman inside suddenly went quiet. Hawkeye got even more worried.

"Do you need any help in there? I mean, would you like me to get someone for you?"

Hawkeye quickly stepped back as the door opened. Who he saw was not expected. It was Margaret, wearing her Class A's and very smudged mascara.

"Hawkeye? You're here?"

"Of course I'm here. You asked me to come, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did. Thank you."

Hawkeye hugged his friend and when he did, she simply cried some more. Hawkeye tried to comfort her, but it was very difficult. He then spoke.

"Margaret. What's wrong?"

Margaret quickly regained her composure and stood straight.

"Nothing really. I'm perfectly fine. Just tense, that's all."

"Oh sure. When I'm tense I always cry into someone else's arms."

"Hawkeye, please don't push the issue."

Hawkeye simply looked down at the woman beside him and gave her a small smile. He knew she'd talk, but she needed to be ready for that. Now was not the best time. They had court to go to.

"Ok Margaret. Let's go then. Where's this court martial anyway? With our luck, probably in a supply room somewhere."

Margaret gave a small laugh and nudged the man's ribs.

"Cut it out, seriously."

"Ok, ok. So, who else is here?"

"You're the only person I've seen today, so we'll see who else came when we get to the court room."

Hawkeye held his arm out so Margaret would hold it. She did. He then quietly escorted her.

When they arrived, Margaret went to meet her lawyer while Hawkeye began to pace around the place. He felt alone. He needed someone there for company and some support. He knew what he would face in that room frankly, it had him nervous.

"Hawkeye? I didn't know you were coming too."

Hawkeye recognised the voice if his former CO in a second.

"Colonel Potter! Thank God you're here. You'll have to save me and Margaret from this mess."

"It's great to see you too son. Why would you two need saving?"

"Well … um … our pasts … you know."

"Hawkeye, everything will be fine."

Colonel Potter looked down at his Class A uniform and fixed his belt.

"How can you be sure?"

"The Army never does what you expect, so if you expect the worse, it won't happen."

"Isn't that a bit of wishful thinking?"

The Colonel simply smiled and said, "Margaret's promiscuity might be a problem for a bit, but that stopped after Donald I believe, so she'll be ok."

Before another word was spoken, Hawkeye heard someone else behind him. Someone's voice that was even more recognisable to him than Colonel Potter's.

"Beej! You're here too! Does Margaret know all this?"

"Hey Hawk! Colonel Potter! It's great to see you, even though it's not the way it should be. And no Hawk, Margaret has no idea. We called her lawyer and made these plans."

Hawkeye looked confused, "We?"

Colonel Potter and BJ smiled. The Colonel thought that he should explain since the idea was his to begin with.

"Hawkeye. I thought Margaret could use the help and support of friend, so I called BJ and with some help from him, we contacted the gang and well … we figured that we couldn't leave one of our own behind, so we all decided to testify. We called Margaret's lawyer and he confirmed the list with the court. She only thinks that you and I are here."

"Wow! So … where's everyone?"

"They'll be here tomorrow. Only, you, BJ and me are meant to testify today."

Not long after these last words were said, the hearing began.

" … Major Houlihan, how would you describe your relationship with men during the Korean conflict?"

"I had a good relationship with the men of the outfit. I …"

"So did you sleep with them?"

"I object. This is a leading question."

"Sustained. Please reword it."

"How did you relate to the men?"

"I'll admit, I did sleep with a few men during the first half of the Korean War. I'm no angel and I never claimed to be. I guess I wanted to show an admiration for men higher in rank than myself. I now know that there were there were other ways of doing this."

"So you admit you were promiscuous?"

"I was, but …"

"That's all. No further questions."

"Your Honour, may I cross-examine?"

"Yes, proceed."

"Major Houlihan, did your promiscuous nature change during the war?"

"It did. I married Lieutenant Colonel Donald Penobscott and after that, I stopped sleeping with other men beside my husband."

"You divorced him, so how did your behaviour change after this?"

"It didn't. I no longer slept with men to simply show appreciation. I made sure I loved the man first."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"No proof, but if you talk to General Weiskopf, he can tell you how I changed."

"Nothing further Your Honour."

"Major Houlihan, you may step down."

As Margaret sat down, she saw Hawkeye come in. She wasn't sure why she'd called him, but she felt better that he was there for her.

" … Dr Pierce, how was your relationship with the nurses in Korea?"

"Ok. Look, I'll answer all your questions in one go here. I was friendly with the nurses, I probably slept with 2/3 of them really. It was a war. Things are different in war. Let me ask you this, have you ever been in a war zone?"

"I'm asking the questions Dr Pierce."

"Life's different in a war. You want to feel alive. Sleeping with someone shows you that you are. It's a comfort."

"Did you ever sleep with Major Houlihan?"

"I object. Leading the witness again."

"Sustained. You're pushing it Captain."

"I have no further questions."

Hawkeye sat there feeling absolutely drained. He had been heavily questioned and now felt like he'd done Margaret more damage than good. He just hoped that his record as a surgeon helped her out.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same. Colonel Potter's testimony was a godsend while BJ's had Margaret stunned, but relieved. He was one convincing witness.

As the hearing ended, the assembled MASH gang headed to Margaret's house.

"BJ, thank you for testifying, but how did you find out?"

"Don't worry about that detail. I was here and it looks good so far, despite some downfalls."

As BJ and Colonel Potter began a conversation about pruning plants, Margaret headed towards Hawkeye who was unusually quiet sitting on her lounge.

"Hawkeye? Are you ok?"

He smiled. "I should be asking _you _that question Major."

"I'm fine. It went ok today, although having my life on display was horrible to say the least."

"I was thinking the same thing actually."

"Hawkeye, what's wrong? You seem so different."

"I guess it shows. I'm not myself right?"

"Right, so …?"

"I don't feel like myself. That's my problem."

"Nightmares? A lot of thinking?"

Hawkeye starred blankly at Margaret. It suddenly dawned on him. He probably wasn't the only one who felt like that.

"Yeah … you too?"

"Me too. I try to tell myself that since I'm Regular Army I should be stronger than this … but I guess … I'm … not."

Hawkeye had seen Margaret open up before, but this was completely new. She was completely vulnerable and she was showing it to him.

"Being Regular Army doesn't make a difference. We're all human."

"Hawkeye?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you stay her tonight? I need you here."

Hawkeye knew that this was not a sexual request. It was a friendship request.

"Ok. If you need me."

_I guess I need her too_.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry for not having updated. I wrote this ages ago, but my internet was stuffing up. I'm at uni now and was successful in uploading here. I hope you enjoy this :-)

* * *

Hawkeye woke up early the next morning with Margaret sleeping at his side, holding him for dear life. It was then that he realised that both of them had slept through the night. He watched Margaret sleep. He thought she looked beautiful. He didn't want to wake her, but they had another day of witnesses coming up.

"Margaret? You need to wake up."

Margaret simply shifted herself into a new position and kept sleeping.

"Margaret … please, I don't want to have to shake you awake."

Margaret suddenly turned around and was facing Hawkeye, but still had her eyes closed. Hawkeye couldn't help but look at her and smile. He did what came naturally. He kissed her. Margaret then jerked awake, but instead of pulling away, which is what Hawkeye expected, she deepened the kiss. When both of them were running out of oxygen, they pulled apart.

"Hawkeye … I didn't … mean … to … wow!"

Hawkeye gave a hearty laugh and apologised to her for kissing her awake in the first place.

"It's ok, Hawkeye. Remember, I kissed you back."

"Margaret, I think we do need to talk, but not until this whole fiasco is over. We have to get ready."

"Ok. When did the Colonel and BJ leave?"

"They left when you fell asleep on the lounge. They realised you were tired and needed to rest. They said they'd meet us after court today."

"Are you coming with me?"

"I can't come into the room, but I'll wait outside till recess is on, ok?"

Margaret smiled and hugged the man in front of her. She couldn't believe how much he cared for her.

"Thank you. Let's get ready and go."

The judge's bench was higher than everything else in the room. The jury was seated and everyone was ready. All they had to do was wait for the judge to walk in for the court martial to continue.

" … I call Mr Walter O'Reilly to the witness stand." Margaret's defence lawyer called him up to her shock and amazement.

" … What was Major Houlihan like after she got divorced?"

" … She was a lot nicer. She got along well with Hawkeye and BJ, I mean Dr Pierce and Dr Hunnicutt. They were friend. She treated me better as well. She was still strict with the nurses and stuff, but she had more friends."

Margaret couldn't help but give Radar an encouraging smile.

"Did you know her to make sexual advances to men?"

Radar squirmed in his seat. He felt very uncomfortable answering questions like that about the Major. He really respected her.

" … Well, I never really saw that except for when she was with Major Frank Burns. But that ended when she got engaged."

"That is all for now."

The prosecution then began brutal questioning.

"She dated Major Burns, you said?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is he married?"

"I don't know if he is now, but he was during the war, sir."

"Objection. That was leading."

"Captain, please don't push this anymore. Sustained."

"Mr O'Reilly, what did you know about Major Burns?"

"He was married, had three daughters and was a pretty bad doctor."

"That's all."

The judge looked at the terrified Radar. "You can step down now."

Margaret knew that the ex-Corporal did his best and gave him a smile as he walked passed her.

Recess was called then, so everyone walked out of the room. Margaret went over to Hawkeye and Radar.

"Radar, thank you, but how did you know?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy Major. I was glad I could do this. I hope I helped."

"You did, Radar." Margaret then gave the young man a big hug that Radar returned after a few seconds of shock.

"Radar, could you give us a second?"

"Sure, Hawkeye. I'll go outside. I saw a rabbit, maybe I can find him again."

Hawkeye smiled and turned to Margaret.

"I can't stop thinking about this morning, Margaret."

"Me either. Let's talk now."

They both walked away from the small crowd gathered at the door of the court martial room.

"Margaret, I don't know why I kissed you … Yes I do … I guess …"

For the first time ever Margaret saw a completely insecure Hawkeye that was lost for words.

"Hawkeye, just say it."

"It was nice to have someone there who understood me. I haven't felt that in a long time."

Margaret gave Hawkeye and encouraging smile and squeezed his hand.

"Me either. I thought I was alone. Maybe I'm not. Maybe we're not."

Hawkeye looked a bit perplexed.

"We have each other. We always have. We just forgot."

"You're right. And we do have all the MASH gang as well."

"So, what are we going to do Hawkeye?"

"Let's wait and see."


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating. Like I just told my NCIS fans, I've been working on 2 assignments at the same time, so there has been no time to write. I haven't forgotten this story and it's gonna get very good now. I hope you enjoy and please review because they keep me inspired to keep writing more frequently. Enjoy!

* * *

Major Sidney Freedman and Klinger were the last to testify, although the rest of the MASH gang had arrived for moral support. No one could believe that Margaret was being court-martialled and when the Colonel contacted them, no one refused to go to Fort Ord and help in any way they could.

Klinger sat uncomfortably at the witness box. It brought back memories of when he faced court-martial at the 4077th for 'stealing' the polaroid camera. He was treated without fairness through that one, he could only imagine how Margaret was feeling over much more serious charges.

Margaret was no longer shocked when she saw 4077 people, she was actually expecting it, but was eternally grateful nonetheless.

"… Did you even help Major Houlihan … get … a man?"

Klinger smirked, "The Major did ok on her own. She didn't need help in anything she wanted to do. She simply did it and worked hard to get it. Only once was I involved and that was when I made a dress for her so she could wear on a date. That was it."

"You made a dress?"

"Yeah, I can make lots of dresses and clothes generally. That's what I do now."

The Prosecution did not really know where to go with the line of questioning for Klinger. He seemed so unusual.

"So, what did you think of the Major during the war?"

"Look, I know that everyone's probably said the same thing. She was a bit uptight at first but then loosened up after her divorce, right? That's the truth. I admit, she had some problems letting us in and becoming friends with us, but she eventually joined us and we all very much cared for her. We still do." Klinger looked over to Margaret and winked. Margaret could only smile.

"Klinger, did you used to wear dresses?"

"Objection! What relevance does that have to this case?"

"Your Honour. If this man wore dresses and was trying to get out of the service with a Section 8, this evidence goes right to his credibility."

"I'll allow it, but don't get into it too much. Only one question."

Klinger smiled. He knew his answer for this. "I wore dresses for over 2 years. I wanted to get out of the war. I hated the destruction. Ironically, I was not nuts. Some might say I was the sanest person in the whole place. After Corporal O'Reilly left to come back stateside, I took over as company clerk and I no longer wore dresses. I accepted my fate. So, yeah."

The prosecution had no more questions. The defence had already asked theirs, so it was Sidney's turn.

"Dr Freedman, what is your specialisation?"

"I'm a psychiatrist."

"So, did you ever treat Major Houlihan?"

"Major Houlihan is my friend. I didn't treat her. I talked to a lot of the 4077th people on an informal basis over a poker game or two, but I didn't treat the Major."

"So, what's your opinion of her character?"

"She's a strong woman, filled with passion that looks for an exit. Since she's very military, there rarely is an exit there for her passion to leave her. She's an excellent nurse and a nice caring person."

"Do you believe she has any issues with men?"

"She's a nurse in the US Army. She's surrounded by men everyday. She has no problems being friends with them and dealing with them."

"That's all…"

As everyone left the court-martial room, Margaret looked outside and realised that every MASH member, passed and present was there to support her. The testifying was over, so she felt relieved. The judgment was in a week, so she really wanted to enjoy her friends' company.

As Margaret approached the group, she couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe you're all here! I'm grateful for this, but Trapper … why are you here? I mean … and Charles …"

Before Charles could get a civilised word in, Trapper stole the spotlight.

"Margaret, after Colonel Potter called me and explained the entire situation, how you were now and all that, I couldn't stay away. I didn't want to testify cos what I knew about you from your past wouldn't have helped, but I did want to be here."

"As … Trapper there … says, we just could not leave you here to be court-martialled on your own. The Colonel informed us of this incredible ordeal and I found it so preposterous, I took leave and came right here."

Margaret laughed as the two men she really didn't expect any support from, supported her all the way.

Before long, it was getting dark and everyone decided to go out to dinner. No one knew that Hawkeye had made a special booking at a very special Italian restaurant for them all to go.

As they all piled into Taxis, Hawkeye went to the drivers and told them where to go quietly. He finally boarded the Taxi that had Margaret in the back.

Since everyone had been to court, they looked very decent so they fit in well in the restaurant. They couldn't help but stare in awe as they passed the beautiful decorations.

"Ok everyone. Here's the deal. I'm paying tonight. Please, let me finish. This is a special occasion cos we're all together and we're all here to support one of our friends, Margaret. We know she's being court-martialled unfairly and hopefully, with our help, she'll be out of this soon enough."

Margaret couldn't believe Hawkeye's incredible gesture and decided to make her announcement there and then.

"I have an announcement to make. Come on, be quiet!"

Everyone stopped talking and laughed at the Major's outburst. They had missed that, despite their loss of hearing after it.

"Ok, I've decided that when this court-martial is over and if I'm found not guilty, I'm resigning my commission."

Everyone sat quietly in pure amazement…


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating this story in months. I just finished uni yesterday and this session was incredibly insane. I had no time to write and because my brain was full of law, I had no creativity left. Now I thought I'd give you all a bit of a present for sticking with this story. Some better HM. You can help me decide what happens after this chapter. Review and let me know what you want. Cheers :-). Please enjoy!

Hawkeye was the first to speak after Margaret's incredible announcement.

"You mean, you'd leave the Army?"

Margaret looked over to Hawkeye and stated the simple truth.

"I'm no longer Major Margaret Houlihan. I'm Margaret Houlihan and that's a very different person. I don't want to be a part of something that causes so much grief and pain. I know the Colonel stayed in the Army his entire life, but I've been involved in too much destruction. I simply can't take it anymore. I need a real life filled with something I haven't had my whole life – stability. I want to live in a town or city I can call my home, not move around so much that all I know is that I'm from the USA."

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say when Klinger stood up.

"Well then, I'd like to propose a toast. To Margaret Houlihan. To Margaret."

Everyone raised their glasses, "To Margaret."

As the night wore on and a constant stream of alcohol was brought to the table, Margaret and Hawkeye began to become friendlier than they would without the intoxicating liquor in their systems. Under the table, Hawkeye kept a hold of Margaret's hand and she had no intention of having him let her go.

Hawkeye felt that he really needed to talk to Margaret alone, or at least be alone with her, so he spoke up to the rowdy MASH gang.

"Guys, I think it's time we call it a night. I actually believe we're the last customers here and that the restaurant's owner wants to close. So, how about we all go to court tomorrow to hear the decision?"

Trapper and BJ were the first to stand up. BJ spoke first, "I think we all agree with Hawkeye. Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

As everyone got up, Hawkeye asked for the cheque and paid it without complaint, despite the enormous bill.

Hawkeye looked over to the beautiful woman beside him. "Let's go back to your house, ok?"

Margaret smiled. She didn't know what the night would bring but she was willing to find out.

"Ok, let's get out of this place."

They both waited till the MASH gang left and then caught a taxi home, never letting go of each other.

Reluctantly, Margaret had to let go when she opened her apartment door. She needed two hands to get the key out of her bag.

As soon as the door closed, Hawkeye did what he knew best. He grabbed Margaret and kissed her senseless.

"Hawkeye? What are we doing?"

"I think it's called kissing. People do it sometimes when they like each other a lot."

Margaret smiled, "No, I mean WHAT are we doing? Us. You and me?"

"I don't know. I really want to be with you. Only you. You're all I've thought about since the war and I don't want to waste anymore time. We've wasted too much of it already."

"Do you just want to sleep with me or do you want more?"

"I'd love more with you than just a one night stand and I think you know that, but I won't make any promises. I don't think either of us is in a position to make them. Maybe we can learn to live? Together?"

Margaret then did what she was very good at too. She kissed him and that he had not expected.

"Ok Hawkeye. I want you too and I guess we can learn how to live after the war together. Maybe we'll be good for each other. I know we'll fight and we'll make up again and then fight some more cos we're both strong characters and stubborn as hell. But I want to try too."

Margaret then grabbed Hawkeye's hand and lead him to her bedroom. They didn't know if they were going to sleep together or simply sleep together, but they were going to spend the night in each other's company.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all!!!! It's been almost a year since I updated this story and I'm so so sorry for having abandoned it. A lot of things have happened in my life in the past year that have prevented me from updating, but mostly it was a lack of literary inspiration and my law degree. Happily, I just finished my law degree yesterday. After four years, I'm done. Now, if you all forgive me, I can come back to finish this story. Please review it. Enjoy :)

The next morning Hawkeye and Margaret woke up at 6 am and went about their morning as if it was an everyday routine. As Margaret showered and got dressed, Hawkeye made breakfast. They ate together in a relaxed manner before Hawkeye got ready and Margaret made the bed. To both of them it felt as if they had lived together for years. They felt secure in each other's presence.

As they both made their way to Margaret's front door, Hawkeye took Margaret by the hand and quietly talked to her.

"Margaret, I know you must be nervous because the court's decision will be handed down today and I don't blame you for feeling that way, but just remember, I'll be there for you the entire time. It doesn't matter if you're find guilty or not guilty, I'll be there."

Margaret squeezed Hawkeye's hand, smiled and said only two words - "Thank you."

For Hawkeye, those two words meant the world.

…………………

Arriving at the court, Margaret conferred with her lawyer, while Hawkeye joined the rest of the MASH gang.

Radar said the first words, words that reflected what everyone was thinking – "Do you think she'll be ok? You know, that the court will see the truth?"

Trapper patted Radar on the back and smiled. "You know kid, if I can believe that Margaret changed, and I do, the court can believe that too. She'll be alright."

Before Hawkeye could comment, a Sergeant came out to tell them that the decision was about to be handed in. Everyone proceeded into the courtroom, all feeling very nervous for their friend.

The judge, being quick for once in his life, started the proceedings right on time. "Will the defendant please stand?"

Margaret looked over to her friends, gave them a quick smile, and stood up.

"In the matter of The US Army versus Major Margaret Houlihan, has the jury reached a verdict?"

The foreman of the jury stood up. "We have, your Honour."

"What is your decision?"

"We find Major Margaret Houlihan … not guilty."

Margaret couldn't believe what she just heard. She was in shock for a good minute before she reacted.

"I'm … I'm … not guilty? I'm … ok? I'm ok!"

Margaret couldn't help but have a permanent smile on her face. The first thing she did was hug Hawkeye and whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for being here for me Hawkeye."

Hawkeye smiled back. "Always Margaret … Always."

The next thing Margaret did, before anyone else from the MASH gang had time to congratulate her, was approach the General who had accused her of sexual harassment.

"General, here are my oak leaves. From this point on, I'm resigning my commission. You don't deserve to have me working for you at all."

With that, Margaret walked past the shocked Hawkeye and group with her head held high. For once in her life, she had made a decision that truly made her happy.


	8. Chapter 8

As Margaret left the court, she began crying. She cried like she hadn't cried in years. She cried for what she just did, she cried for her past and she cried for her future - a future that was very much uncertain for the first time in her life. However, before she knew it, Hawkeye was by her side and began soothing her as best he could.

"Margaret, you'll be ok. You were so brave in there. We're all proud of you. You've finally made a decision that will make you happy. And please don't worry about your future, I know it will work out fine. I'll always be here to support you and together we can work things out."

Margaret had had her head down this whole time, her crying subsiding slowly, but she felt the need to look up into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Hawkeye … I'm just scared. I mean, I've been in the Army for 20 years. What has my life meant during that time? Was it just a waste?"

"It wasn't a waste. If you hadn't been in Korea, more men would have died. You helped men live. You also helped them emotionally in Post-Op. Everything you have done has been to help people and you'll continue to help people as a civilian, ok?"

Before Margaret could answer, the MASH gang appeared. They all looked very worried, but didn't want to approach Margaret until Hawkeye had calmed her down. They knew that as much as Hawkeye could rile her up, he had an incredible ability to calm her and make her see some sense.

Colonel Potter was the first to approach the red-eyed ex-Major, "Margaret, are you alright now? We're all here for you."

Margaret smiled for the first time since she left the court martial. "I'm ok. It was just a bit overwhelming to give up everything I've lived for in one minute. I know I made the right choice, but I needed to have a moment to figure things out. Thank you all for being here during this time of my life, I really appreciate it."

Everyone around her smiled, but the biggest smile of all was owned by one Hawkeye Pierce.

Hawkeye suddenly talked, spoiling the moment, which was something everyone was used to, "Ok, so I'm thinking we should all go out today because we need to celebrate Margaret's life. So, let's all go back to our hotels, get changed and meet up at Margaret's place. I mean, if that's ok with you Margaret."

Margaret and the MASH gang nodded in agreement.

Hawkeye and Margaret walked off alone together, hand in hand. As they reached Margaret's home, Hawkeye knew that he and Margaret had to sort themselves out and now was the moment to do it.

"Margaret, I need to know something. Are we a couple now? I mean, officially?"

Margaret had thought about this the whole day and had come to a decision. "We are, if that's what you want. I know I want it."

Hawkeye gave his wide grin, hugged Margaret and then gave her a kiss that rivalled their last kiss at the 4077th.

As they came up for air, Hawkeye couldn't keep the grin off his face. "So, I guess we can tell the MASH gang about us now, huh?"

"Yeah, we can and I'm glad they'll be the first people to know."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi all, I know it's been a long time since I've updated, but I have gone though a postgraduate degree this past year and I'm in full time work, which has left me very little time to write. However, I have not forgotten this story. I hope you read this chapter and enjoy :)

* * *

The whole MASH gang showed up at Margaret's place together. They all knew she needed their support right now, after all, her life had just changed in a dramatic way.

Klinger knocked on Margaret's door and what they saw when the door was opened surprised most of them, except the Colonel of course. Hawkeye answered the door while hugging Margaret at the waist like it was the most natural thing in the world. Before anyone could say anything, Margaret invited them all in.

"Before we all head out to celebrate, Hawkeye and I want to talk to you all."

Everyone looked around her Margaret's home for a place to sit and, when they were all seated, Margaret began to talk.

"When Hawkeye arrived to see me when this whole court martial fiasco started, we realised that we had feelings for each other, feelings that weren't going away. However, because of the stress I was under, Hawkeye and I decided to be friends, take things slow and then figure out what we wanted."

While Margaret talked, Hawkeye smiled at her and never let her go.

"After I was found not guilty, Hawkeye and I had a little talk and have decided to give us a try – we're officially a couple".

Margaret and Hawkeye couldn't contain their smiling faces from everyone. They were finally happy.

Everyone gathered around, and the first person to speak was the Colonel.

"I'm so happy you both _finally _realised what I knew all along – that you are in love. Congratulations to both of you."

Hawkeye and Margaret hugged the Colonel, with Margaret crying a little at the same time.

Everyone else then took turns congratulating the happy couple.

After all the excitement died down a little, Hawkeye looked at every one of the MASH crowd and spoke.

"Since you are all here, I'd like to do a little something with all of you as witnesses."

Hawkeye looked at Margaret and got down on one knee. Margaret knew what was coming, but still could not believe it.

"Margaret. I love you with all my heart. I lost contact with you for some time and I never want to go through that again. I want to live the rest of my life with you and grow old with you. Will you be crazy enough to marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

Margaret gave a huge grin and hugged Hawkeye. "Of course I'll marry you!"

FileNumber TrimDoc


	10. Chapter 10

Hawkeye could not believe it – Margaret had said yes without hesitating at all.

"You'll marry me?"

Margaret laughed.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Yes!"

Hawkeye picked Margaret up and spun her around, completely elated at the fact that he would finally be married with the love of his life.

Everyone congratulated the happy couple on their engagement, particularly BJ and Colonel Potter.

BJ smiled widely and said, "You guys, my two best friends, are getting married. I know you'll be as happy as Peg and I are, no doubt – The fights will be explosive (everyone chuckled a little), but everything will be worth it."

Hawkeye smiled, "Thanks Beej … Obviously, when the time comes, I'd want you to be my best man."

BJ was touched, but covered it well … "I'll be there in a clown suit, including massive red shoes!"

Hawkeye couldn't help but make a smart-aleck comment, "You don't need a clown suit Beej, the size of your feet automatically classify you as a clown!"

Everyone laughed and Hawkeye dragged his best friend into a hug, "Beej, apart from the wisecracks, I would be honoured if you'd be our best man."

BJ smiled and whispered, "I'd be honoured."

The Colonel approached the couple and, without saying a word, hugged them both.

Margaret pulled away and, with tears in her eyes, looked at the man who had been more of a father than her own and asked, "Colonel, would you give me away?"

The Colonel looked at the couple and then the MASH gang, "It would be my pleasure to walk my daughter down the aisle."


End file.
